


Beautiful Friendship

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: First impressions





	1. Friend or Foe ?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Jack! but now I want to know why Desi says she owes him so I wrote it!

Friend or Foe?

 

"Talk." The young woman answered her phone not recognizing the number.

'I need a favor Des.'

Her friends called her Des and she had very few of those, besides she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Tell me."

'I'm sending you an address, meet me asap.'

"I'll see you soon."

'Thanks Des.' 

She hung up and got into her car thinking back on meeting him all those years ago...

 

Sergeant Desiree Nguyen reflected on how she'd come to be a prisoner of war in Iraq.

Her Special Forces team had been on an op and it all went to hell in a short time, she became separated from her team and captured.

Her captors had quested her on and off for days then the beatings began when she didn't give them satisfactory answers.

She'd lost all sense of time.

They hadn't violated her...yet...but she mentally prepared herself as the instructors had taught her.

The door to her cell opened and two captors grabbed her, she found she still had some fire left and fought them until a third man arrived and punched her in the stomach stealing her breath away.

They pulled her arms up and secured her hands to the bar overhead.

The trio of men left and she wondered why they hadn't beat her again this time.

Desi got her answer a few minutes later when the cell door opened and two other men entered, one was another captor but the other was a stranger hidded behind dark sunglasses.

They conversed in Pashti, too quick for her to follow, then the stranger removed his sunglasses and she saw his brown eyes.

He turned her this way and that speaking to her captor who gave short answers.

The man ran his hands over her sides, even lifting her shirt up and running a hand along her belly and back.

He gripped her jaw and forced her mouth open then stepped back and conversed with her captor again never taking his eyes off her.

She burned the man's face into her memory.

Desi understood that he was purchasing her, she was going to be a sex slave.

I'll get my strength back then I will escape and hunt this bastard down and what I will do to him will be so much worse than his plans for me, she vowed.

The men came to a price and her captor gave orders to two of the others who gagged her and placed a bag over her head after securing her wrists.

She was loaded into a truck and could tell there were others with her, they drove for, by her estimate, twenty minutes or so when she was transfered to another vehicle and driven away again.

To her surprise the bag was removed and her gag pulled down.

"I will hunt you down." She snarled.

To her surprise the man laughed.

"They said you were a spitfire."

She opened her mouth then closed it in shock hearing his definitely southern accent.

"Who are you?" She looked at him with new eyes.

"I'm...Batman!" He snickered, "sorry, couldn't resist." He replied and looked out the back of the truck then gave a shrill whistle and the vehicle slowed down, "this is my stop." He said and hopped out, two soldiers climbed aboard. "Get her to medical boys."

Desi watched the soldier's salute the man then he disappeared into the crowded streets.

She didn't bother to ask the soldier's who he was knowing they wouldn't answer.

Desi was delivered to the base and checked over, placed on an IV and told to rest, nothing was broken but her bruises would need to heal.

She turned her thoughts to the mystery man, he ran his hands down my sides and stomach...

"He was checking me for injuries." She uttered.

"He wanted to make sure you were mobile if his plan went south Sergeant Nguyen."

"Sir!" Desi started to rise seeing her superior officer.

"As you were. Let's debrief."

Desi told him everything she remembered right to her being brought to base.

"He was CIA, wasn't he sir? It's the only thing that makes sense." 

"You're fortunate his captors were part of his op and he got word you might be there."

"I know sir. All the training in the world can't really prepare you for what they'll do to you...not really."

"No, it doesn't. Get some rest Sergeant, that's an order."

"Yes sir." She saluted.

He returned it and left.

I met my first 'spook', she mused and wondered if she'd ever see him again to thank him for her rescue.


	2. Hands On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desi rescues her Afghani contacts and gets unexpected help with them.

Hands On

Desi had been escorted to the brig after returning from rescuing her Afghani contact and his family, she had brought them back to base and was promptly arrested for disobeying orders and taken away.

She knew her military career was over and didn't really care, she just wanted to know where they had been taken.

Desi prayed they hadn't been sent home, they would be killed.

"Nguyen."

She looked up to see a Military Police officer.

He escorted her to her to an office and seated her then left the room.

Desi took a deep breath to control her pounding heart and nerves.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this Sergeant Nguyen."

Desi whipped her head around and saw the CIA agent smiling at her.

"Disobeying a direct order." He shook his head, closed the door and sat on the corner of the desk.

"I did it to save an informant and his family." She replied angrily.

"I know. They're on their way to Morocco."

"They're safe?" She breathed.

"They will be once my contacts get to them." He nodded.

"Thank you but why did you help them? What's in it for you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Everybody deserves a safe place to call home...besides more of our guys would be dead without our informants." He replied and stood checking his watch, "Keep your head down out there and stay out of trouble Nguyen." He told her and headed for the door where he turned, "Believe it or not Sergeant Nguyen, not everyone keeps score." he added and left, closing the door soundlessly.

Desi was thinking about what he said when the door opened again and she came to attention as her commanding officer stepped inside.

"You disobeyed a direct order Nguyen." He dropped a folder on the desk.

"I won't apologize for saving lives sir." 

"The man who just left here said the same thing to me after stealing a helo to rescue fellow soldiers." He shook his head half-smiling in remembrance then looked at her sternly.

Desi braced herself for the fall-out of her actions.

"You put yourself and your team in a precarious position by going rogue. If your team had been called up for an op they would have been one man down."

She nodded, regretting placing her fellow Special Forces team members in danger.

"Your punishment is a full rank demotion and permanent black mark on your record. Return to your team. Dismissed."

Desi saluted, turned on her heel and marched out.

As she headed to her barracks she mused how the CIA agent had been Special Forces one time, like her and she wondered if he had gotten demoted too?

He saved my life, now he's saved my friends.

I owe him twice now and Desiree Nguyen always pays her debts.


	3. W L D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desi finds out who her mystery man is.

W L D

Desi had been recruited to Delta just two years after her demotion.

She and her Delta team were on a hostage rescue op, a group of solders had been captured, when her team got pinned down too.

They called for help and did their best to hold off the enemy fighters.

Desi heard a sound and spun reaching for her gun, which she had placed on the ground to tend to the wounded soldiers they were here to rescue, when she saw a fighter in the doorway behind them with his rifle aimed at her.

She thought it was over when she heard a single shot and saw the fighter fall, a soldier quickly stepped over the dead fighter and jogged up the stairs to the roof.

Several minutes later she heard footfall on the roof then three successive shots, a few seconds apart.

She realized the gunfire from the enemy had been redirected to the new threat giving them a moment to breath then two of her team mates darted across the street to the building the enemy was holed up in and took the fight to them.

Five minutes later another unit of soldiers arrived and aided getting the wounded out and putting down the enemy threat.

 

Desi had been checked over and was headed to the mess hall when she stopped in her tracks seeing the soldier in front of her enter the building.

Slipping inside she sat in a corner where she could see and hear him but he would not be aware of her. She saw her team leader make a bee-line for him.

"Thanks for the save Dalton. You ever want back in Delta I can pull some strings."

"There's a reason I left Jackson." He shook his head.

"Bad op." Jackson nodded.

"Yeah." The man took a sip of coffee.

"Yet here you are again." Jackson sat down.

"Overwatch only dude. Nothing more. I left the Company behind."

"Well thanks for keeping our asses in tact this morning. We owe you."

"Never kept score man. Let's all just make it home in one piece."

"I hear you."

The men fist bumped and Desi watched her team leader depart.

She stayed until the soldier finished his coffee waited a moment after he left and followed him to his barracks and slipped inside.

"You just gonna watch me clean my gun Sergeant Nguyen?" He asked not looking at her.

"Are you really out of the CIA Sergeant Dalton?"

"My friends call me Jack and like I told Jackson, I am strictly Overwatch to the bomb nerds now." He turned to her and smiled patting the bunk he sat on.

"Why did you join the CIA to begin with?" She asked walking over.

"Last op with Delta went real bad, one of our team was paralized, we all nearly bought it from a grenade, Worthy, our team leader tossed it back out of the truck seconds before it blew. He saved all our asses that day. We only saved one of the hostages. I was in a bad place up here," Jack tapped his head, "and Worthy said he was getting out, had a kid on the way. What he said to me that day made me get my shit together and join the CIA."

"But you're not CIA anymore?"

"Disagreed with my superior and resigned, called my old CO who said they needed Overwatch for Explosive Ordinance Division, I was a MOS 18 first go around."

"Weapons specialist. " She translated and saw his scoped rifle.

"Dalton, CO wants to see you." A soldier stuck his head inside.

"Thanks G." Jack replied and stood, "See ya around Sergeant Nguyen." He bade and headed for the door.

"Never forget benefits done you, regardless how small." 

"How's that? "

"Vietnamese proverb, if you ever need anything..."

"Like I told your team leader, no scores here Sergeant Nguyen." Jack looked at her.

"It's Desi...but my friends call me Des and I mean it Jack, you ever need a favor I'm there."

"You may regret that Wookie life debt...Des." He grinned and opened the door.

"See you around Jack." She called as he left then headed out of the barracks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desi pulled into a parking space across from the small cafe and smiled seeing him, she knew that he knew she was there.

She got out and walked over, a chuckle bubbled up inside her seeing him push the chair out with his foot before she even reached the sidewalk.

A waiter appeared and placed two drinks on the table as she sat down.

"That's all, thanks." Jack nodded and the man disappeared back inside.

"Long time Jack."

"Thanks for coming. You look good Des."

"You look worried Jack. So what is this favor you need?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desi dropped onto her couch and replayed the first op with Jack's team and how she could improve her protection of them and Mac.

She had promised Jack she'd have at least one meal with his team and she'd honor that request but no more.

Desi would protect these people who were important to her friend but she would not take his place on the team.

Jack would be back, even if she had to go get him herself.

Wookie life debts were never fully paid...no matter what Jack said.

 

2019


End file.
